Cornerstone
by dragonwriter24cmf
Summary: What do you do, when the cornerstone of your world is broken. They've always depended on Frankenstein for help and support, but what will everyone do when he's the one who needs help? Focus M-21's POV and thoughts. Little bit of Rai.


Cornerstone

**Summary:**What would you do, if the cornerstone of your world fell apart? Noblesse fan-fic.

M-21 sighed. He'd been standing outside the lab door for five minutes now. It wasn't like him. And it wasn't helping. He straightened his shoulders, then pushed the button to open the door.

Tao, sitting at the computer desk, twisted in his seat and lifted a hand in greeting. "Hey. I was wondering how long you were going to stand there staring at the door. I was just about to yell at you, you know."

"Yeah, whatever." M-21 sighed, then looked over Tao's shoulder at the computer screens. There were several columns of information, some of which he recognized as vital signs, but it didn't mean much to him. "So...how is he?"

Tao sighed, his good humor of moments before vanishing. "Stable. I think. But this kind of thing isn't my specialty, and I've never seen anything like this. I can keep him stable, with the notes he made on himself, and I've been reading and re-reading every scrap of information I can find, but..." He shook his head. "That spear of his his...it's nothing like the stuff we do. I got that guy, the Kertia Clan Leader, to let me analyze his soul weapon, but it's not a complete match. I've even been in contact with those guys on Lukedonia, especially Regis's grandpa, but I haven't come up with anything yet."

Tao ran a hand through the dark cap of his hair. "That old guy, he said the spear can _possess_ the Boss. Told me that Frankenstein said it tried to eat him once."

M-21 started. "You're...you're not serious?"

Tao grimaced. "Wish I weren't. But...we've both seen that damn thing in action before. You've seen how hard he has to fight to control it. And what happens when it starts taking him over. Much as I don't want to think about it, it's possible. With him, just about anything's possible." Tao sighed again. "Like I said, he's stable, and I'm working as fast as I can. In the meantime...he's in there, so why don't you go visit him? I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice."

"Yeah. Right." M-21 nodded, then walked through the small door on the right.

The door opened into a small chamber, filled with large glass tubes. The experimental and regeneration chamber. M-21 started toward the center tube. Usually, that one was his, but now...

The tube had been filled with a variety of medicinal chemicals. Within it, Frankenstein floated, immersed in the healing liquid. It was odd, seeing him stripped to nothing but a pair of shorts, seeing him hanging motionless in the tube, a breathing mask strapped over his face and an IV in his arm as his body drifted.

"Hello." M-21 spoke softly. He didn't go any closer. He couldn't. To see this man, so proud and so strong, now so helpless as he hung between life and death...it hurt. He hadn't thought there was anything that could hurt this much, not after M-24 had betrayed them, but...this was painful.

He swallowed hard, then spoke. "The kids were here today. They said they missed seeing their Chairman around. They brought you a get well card, and presents." He grinned, thinking of the small pile of sweets and books, and even board games that now adorned the table, along with a slew of cards from several different people. "They were so careful about their trash and stuff, cause they know you like things neat."

He paused. "Rajak and Rael are patrolling a lot, taking turns with Takeo and I. So far, there haven't been any signs of trouble. It's pretty quiet. Of course, with what you did, I'll bet even Crombell got shaken by that. We've got the KSA helping us out, and getting insider info from the Union, and it looks like things are going to be quiet for a while. Hopefully, it'll be long enough for you to get your strength back, or whatever it is you need."

He took a deep breath, then spoke again. "_He_...they brought home grades today, and I wanted to tell you..._he_ got some of the best marks in his class. We all pitched in to help him study, to help all of them study. I wanted to let you know that. Ik-han beat him, and Yuna and Suyi came close, but still...you'd be proud of how well he did." There was a lump in his throat. Frankenstein liked seeing his master do well in school, never mind that an education was hardly necessary for the Noblesse. And Raizel was always so proud of himself, when he did well.

Other thoughts entered his head, and he spoke them. "Regis and Siera are taking turns making tea and everything for him. Seira's better at it, but they both do pretty good. And we're making sure he eats proper meals, not just ramen. The others are helping too, as much as they can. But he misses you, I think."

A lump formed in his throat. Without meaning to, he walked forward and leaned against the glass, eyes closed. "Honestly...it's not I think. I know he misses you. We all do, Boss. But for him..." it hurt to speak, and he fell silent.

He knew Raizel hadn't come down to this lab, not once since they'd placed Frankenstein into the regeneration mixture. But then, Raizel didn't need to come here, to see his servant's condition. He knew it. And all any of them needed to see was the veiled grief in that crimson gaze, to know how close Frankenstein was to dying. Raizel's anguish touched all of them. Even Rael had voiced no criticism of the fallen man, not after the first time he'd seen Raizel's expression. Besides...they all knew what kept the Noblesse from his servant's side. His fists clenched as he remembered.

_They'd __gotten __attacked __by __yet __another __powerhouse __from __the __Union, __this __one __tougher __than __they'd __expected, __and __downright __crazy. __Frankenstein __had __taken __the __field, __asking __them __to __protect __the __area __and __keep __an __eye __out __for __other __Union __members. __After __all, __they __usually __traveled __in __groups, __and __none __of __them __wanted __to __get __stabbed __in __the __back._

_ It __hadn't __taken __long, __before __he __and __Takeo __and __Tao __had __realized __that __there __were __no __other __Union __members. __And __also __that __their __opponent __was __terrifyingly __strong, __stronger __than __they'd __believed __possible. __It __had __taken __only __a __microsecond __to __understand __the __truth, __that __Frankenstein __had __put __himself __on __the __field __because __none __of __them __were __even __close __to __strong __enough __to __handle __this __one. __Even __Regis __and __Siera __would __have __been __in __bad __shape. __Come __to __that, __even __Frankenstein __had __been __struggling. __They'd __all __learned __that __you __could __tell __how __hard __a __battle __was __by __how __sharp __his __tongue __was, __and __how __crazy __and __reckless __he __was __acting. __And __the __way __he'd __been __acting __was __some __of __the __craziest __they'd __seen __him __yet, __with __a __vocabulary __that __rivaled __a __drunk __sailor, __and __a __recklessness __no __sane __person __would __have __remotely __considered. __Frankenstein __only __cursed __when __he __was __at __least __halfway __under __the __influence __of __the __spear, __or __completely __furious. __They'd __known __that __it __was __bad, __but __as __they'd __watched __the __purpleblack __fire __of __the __Dark __Spear __engulf __him, __they'd __known __that __'bad' __wasn't __the __word __to __describe __it. __They __were __in __trouble._

_ And __then __Raizel __had __come. __His __master. __The __Noblesse._

_ He'd __called __Frankenstein's __name __in __that __soft __voice __that __somehow __rang __with __command. __The __voice __that __always __shocked __Frankenstein __back __into __his __right __mind. __Just __Frankenstein's __name, __but __it __was __enough __for __the __dark __energy __to __recede, __the __flame-bright __eyes __to __return __to __their __normal __sapphire __hue. __Enough __to __restore __the __man's __sanity._

_ Rael, __Rajak __and __Seira __had __joined __in __the __battle, __with __everyone __else __running __backup, __while __Frankenstein __recovered __some __of __his __breath. __Even __then __he'd __been __bleeding __from __half __a __dozen __wounds, __including __a __bad __one __on __his __chest._

_ All __their __combined __strengths, __and __it __hadn't __been __enough. __Not __even __with __Rael __and __his __brother __wielding __their __soul __weapons. __Not __even __after __all __Frankenstein __had __done, __not __even __with __his __own __werewolf __powers __at __nearly __full __activation. __There __was __no __knowing, __now, __what __their __opponent __had __been, __or __done, __to __get __that __strong. __But __wounds __regenerated __at __an __impossible __rate, __and __she'd __been __too __crazy __to __even __act __as __if __she __noticed __the __injuries __to __begin __with._

_ Within __half __an __hour, __they'd __all __been __bleeding, __battered, __and __exhausted. __He'd __been __bleeding __from__a __dozen __places, __and __down __to __half __his __usual __combat __speed. __Takeo __had __barely __been __standing, __his __gun __long __since __emptied. __Tao __was __even __worse __off. __Regis __had __apparently __broken __an __arm, __and __taken __a __bad __strike __to __the __chest __and __face. __He __was __completely __out __of __the __fight, __and __barely __conscious. __Even __Rael, __tough __as __he __was, __had __been __sent __flying, __and __his __brother __had __been __injured __trying __to __keep __him __from __even __worse __injuries. __Seira __had __been __knocked __out._

_ And __then __Raizel __had __stepped __forward. __Power __had __begun __to __gather, __a __feeling __like __a __typhoon __on __the __horizon, __like __the __air __just __before __a __monster __storm. __The __first __warning __that __Raizel __was __summoning __his __power, __preparing __to __form __the __Blood __Field __and __take __up __the __awesome __weapons __of __the __Noblesse._

M-21 bit his lip, his fists tightening painfully as he remembered.

_'Master!' __Frankenstein __had __cried __out, __a __sharp __sound __of __denial __and __fear __that __they'd __all __understood. __They __all __knew __Raizel __wasn't __strong __enough __for __a __Blood __Field, __or __for __using __his __ability __as __the __Noblesse. __The __last __attack __had __driven __him __close __to __death. __To __face __an __opponent __like __that __was __almost __certainly __a __death __sentence._

_ He __hadn't __seen __the __man __move, __but __suddenly, __Frankenstein __had __been __between __their __opponent __and __his __master. __And __the __night __had __exploded __with __violet edged __darkness, __bursting __forth __in __a __tidal __wave __of __power __that __took __all __of __them __by __surprise._

M-21 swallowed. He'd been watching at the time, like the rest of them, shocked by what was happening, and he still didn't know what the hell Frankenstein had done.

_Frankenstein __had __summoned __the __Dark __Spear __once __more. __But __this __time...something __different __had __happened. __It __was __as __if __he'd __compressed __the __damn __thing __somehow. __All __he'd __been __able __to __see __was __a __coruscating __ball __of __purple __nightmare __energy, __and __the __red __mist __that __exploded __from __Frankenstein's __body __as __a __dozen __wounds __ripped __across __his __frame, __staggering __him. __And __yet, __he __hadn't __faltered._

M-21 closed his eyes, remembering the expression he'd witnessed on the man's face. Not his usual cocky sneer, or the snarl of his fury. The blue eyes had been bright with grim determination, jaw locked as he forced his power to answer his will. The force of command had emanated from him so sharply it had been almost palpable.

_Frankenstein __had __compressed __the __sphere, __the __halo __of __energy __around __his __body __absorbing __into __it. __Then, __one __small, __sad __smile. __He'd __seen __the __man's __lips __move, __and __knew __just __enough __lip __reading __to __know __what __the __man __had __said._

_"__I'm __sorry, __Master. __Please...take __care __of __yourself.__"_

_ And __then __the __power __had __exploded __from __him. __All __the __force __of __a __multiton __blast, __power __enough __to __level __two __city __blocks. __His __opponent __had __had __just __enough __time __to __throw __up __a __barrier, __which __disintegrated, __before __the __blast __of __energy __vaporized __her._

_ They'd __been __left __blinking __in __shock, __staring __at __the __destroyed __buildings __and __the __charcoal __smear __where __their __foe __had __been __standing._

_ A __whisper __of __sound, __and __then __Frankenstein __had __collapsed __in __a __boneless __heap, __his __blood __flowing __over __the __stones._

M-21 felt his jaw clench, his chest aching at the renewed sense of helplessness.

_Raizel __had __taken __up __Frankenstein's __body __in __his __arms. __Tao __and __Rajak __had __raced __ahead, __running __back __to __the __house __as __fast __as __their __powers __would __allow. __Seira __had __revived, __and __she'd __taken __Regis. __He __and __Rael __and __Takeo __had __formed __an __honor __guard, __racing __beside __the __Noblesse __and __the __Loyard __Clan __Head._

_ It __was __the __first __time __he'd __seen __Raizel __move __so __fast. __The __man, __always __so __neat, __hadn't __even __seemed __to __notice __that __he __was __getting __blood __all __over __his __white __uniform. __And __his __eyes..._

_ His __eyes __had __been __desolate, __pools __of __grief __that __only __centuries __of __love __and __companionship __and __a __desperate __fear __of __loss __could __bring._

_ They'd __gotten __back __to __the __house, __raced __down __to __the __lab. __By __then, __Regis __had __been __awake, __and __as __worried __as __the __rest __of __them._

_ Tao __had __frantically __pulled __up __any __and __all __information __in __Frankenstein's __file, __everything __that __wasn't __specifically __related __to __their __own __experiments. __He'd __ordered __Takeo __or __Regis __to __call __KSA __for __blood __packs, __bandages, __IV __tubing, __and __half __a __dozen __other __medical __supplies. __Then __he'd __set __Rajak __to __stripping __the __unconscious __man, __cleaning __his __wounds, __and __getting __a __pair __of __shorts __on __him, __while __the __rest __of __them __turned __on __the __diagnostic __equipment, __got __an __oxygen __mask __on __his __face, __and __started __prepping __the __immersion __tube, __filling __it __with __the __strongest __anti-biotic __and __regenerative __mix __they __could __possibly __provide._

_ There __had __been __a __moment __when __Frankenstein's __heart __had __faltered, __and __he'd __found __himself __doing __frantic __CPR __on __the __man, __while __Rajak __bound __the __wounds __and __Takeo __provided __oxygen __and __forced __him __to __breathe._

_ There'd __been __a __moment __when __he'd __been __choking, __a __desperate __effort __to __clear __his __throat __and __airways __while __avoiding __further __injury._

_ The __KSA __agents __had __finally __arrived __with __the __requested __supplies. __Tao __had __gotten __their __assistance __while __he'd __attached __two __IV's, __one __for __blood __and __one __for __nutrients. __Then __he'd __attached __the __monitoring __wires __to __Frankenstein's __chest __and __hand, __wincing __as __he __tried __to __avoid __the __wounds __that __covered __the __man. __He'd __thrown __half __a __dozen __medicines __into __the __immersion __tube, __including __a __strong, __strong __painkiller, __then __directed __them __to __slip __the __tank __oxygen __mask __over __Frankenstein's __face. __They'd __had __to __pull __it __tight, __because __there __was __no __time __to __fit __him __with __one. __All __of __them __knew __he'd __have __bruises __on __his __jaw. __None __of __them __had __cared. __Then, __with __Rajak's __help, __they'd __lowered __him __into __the __tank, __made __sure __he __was __comfortably __suspended __in __the __liquid, __and __shut __it._

That had been eight days ago. Their efforts had been enough to keep the man alive, but now he hung in a coma, his heartbeat and breathing just strong enough to sustain life in his body.

Raizel had finally told them. Frankenstein had absorbed the Dark Spear completely into his own power, compressed it, then released all the power he possessed, both in the Dark Spear and his own natural abilities.

In effect, he'd mimicked the power of the Noblesse, even to the point of forcing his own life energy into the blast. He'd drained himself to critical levels, and not even Raizel knew if he could recover, or survive, what he had done. Raizel couldn't help him. Frankenstein lacked the strength for Raizel to perform an Awakening to save him.

M-21 felt his teeth grinding, and his hands hurt with how tightly he'd clenched them into fists. A snarl of frustration ripped from his throat, and he dropped to one knee and slammed his fist into the hard steel floor. "Damn it!"

He wanted to hit something. He wanted to resurrect that crazy woman, beat her bloody, kill her and then resurrect her and do it again. And again, and again, until all the pain inside him ran out. He wanted to leap into the tank, grab Frankenstein and shake him till he woke, then punch him in the face and lecture him until he was hoarse.

"Damn it..." He slammed his fist against the floor once more, then slumped down as the anger drained, replaced by aching emptiness, and a whirlwind of memories.

_The __first __time __he'd __met __Frankenstein, __they'd __been __fighting __over __the __children __he'd __kidnapped. __And __the __man __had __utterly __and __completely __beaten __him. __It __had __taken __three __or __four __days __before __the __wounds __had __healed. __He'd __thought __he __was __going __to __die, __he __and __M-24 __both. __And __yet, __one __word __from __the __dark-haired __youth __at __his __side, __and __they'd __both __gone._

_ After __the __battle __where __M24 __died, __he'd __expected __his __own __death, __or __imprisonment. __Instead, __he'd __found __himself __being __tended __to, __by __the __very __man __who'd __been __his __foe __only __a __week __or __so __ago. __And __for __all __Frankenstein's __brisk __manner, __he __was __gentle, __far __gentler __than __any __Union __scientist __or __medic __would __have __been. __And __he __was __thorough. __He'd __even __tended __to __some __of __the __less __obvious __damage __and __instabilities __the __Union __experiments __had __caused. __And __then, __offered __him __a __place __to __stay, __and __a __job. __An __ordinary, __simple __job, __with __a __salary, __and __clothing, __and __compensations._

_ He'd __been __so __suspicious.__ "__Right. __I __get __it, __I __know __too __much, __so __you __really __can't __let __me __go.__"_

_ And __Frankenstein __had __been __surprised. __"__Who __said __that? __You __can __leave __any__time __you __like. __I __just __thought __you __might __wish __for __a __place __to __rest, __recover, __decide __what __you're __doing __and __where __you're __going. __And __I __happen __to __believe __I __need __a __security __guard __at __the __school, __so __it __works __out. __If __you __have __something __else __you __want __or __need __to __do, __feel __free __to __do __it.__"_

_ He'd __been __so __hesitant, __so __unsure __of __the __man. __He __remembered __the __first __time __he'd __realized __that __his __new __boss, __and __the __man __he __served, __weren't __at __all __normal. __The __first __time __he'd __listened __to __their __conversation, __and __realized __there __was __a __lot __he __didn't __know. __Remembered __the __first __time __he'd __dared __to __voice __his __thoughts. __"__I __realize, __you __probably __won't __tell __someone __like __me, __or __maybe __you __can't __tell __me...I __probably __don't __have __the __right __to __know __but...can __I __ask __you __something?__"_

_ Frankenstein __had __only __stared __at __him. __"__Of __course __you __can __ask. __If __you __need __to __know __something, __or __want __to __know __something, __just __ask __me __and __I'll __tell __you. __It's __not __like __anything's __a __secret. __You __have __the __right __to __whatever __you __want __to __know. __All __you __have __to __do__ is __ask.__" __It __had __taken __him __months __to __believe __it, __to __get __used __to __asking __things, __used __to __getting __honest, __straightforward __answers. __But __Frankenstein __had rarely even __held __back information, and __never __lied __to __him._

_ Tao __and __Takeo __had __been __his __only __links __to __his __old __world, __and __it __had __startled __him __how __much __he __wanted __to __help __and __protect __them. __He'd __thought, __even __before __he __opened __his __mouth, __that __there __was __no __way __Frankenstein __would __ever __agree __to __keep __these __guys __in __his __house, __even __if __he __did __have __the __room. __Still, __he'd __asked. __And __again, __been __totally __startled __by __the __answer.__ "__Of __course. __We __do __have __rooms __available. __We'll __have __to __ask __them __if __they __want __to __stay, __but __it's __not __any __problem. __They __can __work __with __you.__"_ _A __smile __over __his __shoulder.__ "__Don't __you __understand? __You __have __the __right __to __ask __for __these __things. __If __that's __what __you __want __to __happen, __then __that's __what __will __happen. __After __all, __this __is __your __home __too.__"_

_ And __again, __and __again. __He __reached __for __things, __expecting __this __man __to __reach __the __limits __of __his __generosity, __his __kindness. __Expecting __to __someday __get __an __answer __of __'No'. __But __it __never __happened. __From __experiments, __to __going __into __battle __for __a __friend, __to __explanations...the __only __time __Frankenstein __had __even __remotely __approached __refusal __had __been __when __he'd __wanted __to __ask __Raizel __for __an __Awakening. __And __even __then, __it __had __only __been __because __the __risk __to __his __beloved __master __was __too __great, __because __it __might __hurt __Raizel. __Or __when __it __put __them __in __danger __he __wasn't __sure __they __were __ready __for, __when __he __was __trying __to __protect __them, __as __he __had __in __Lukedonia._

M-21 swallowed hard, feeling tears pricking his eyes. He wasn't sure he should weep in this place, but it was hard to fight back the emotions. He throat felt tight, but not tight enough to stop the words that rose to his lips. "I'm sorry."

He swallowed again, to ease the pressure. "I'm sorry. I wish we'd been stronger. I wish we could have protected ourselves, instead of letting you fight for us. I wish we could have helped you. I wish we could...I don't know, give you our powers, or anything. If I could transfer my life force to you, I would. We all would. _He_ would, in a heartbeat, except he knows how much you don't want it."

He forced himself up off the ground, leaned once more against the smooth, cool glass of the tube. "You...you're always so strong. So forceful. So in command of everything. None of us thought you could fall. We don't know what to do without you. We're doing the best we can, but...we want you back. We need you."

He laid a hand against the glass, his words a mere whisper as he continued. "You know..._He._..the Noblesse, Raizel...he's a light to all of us, and we all love him. He's a precious, precious being to us all. But you...you were our foundation, our rock. We always knew we could count on you. To tell us the truth, to lead us in battle, to protect the things we cherished, to take care of us. I mean, we all know it's _his_ will as much as yours, but you've always been our general, our caretaker. You do so much for us. Even if it's only to fulfill the wishes of your Master, our Master...there's no way someone like me has words to express what it means to all of us."

He took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice. "When you do your experiments, you explain everything. Back in the Union, I was always terrified. I never knew what was going to happen to me, or what they'd done. But you always explain stuff to us. And I know before I even hit the tank that whatever you do is going to be safe. No instabilities, no horrible side effects. No pills to prevent disintegration. No sickness or mind-wrenching headaches. And you...you keep helping us get stronger, training us, teaching us, giving us exactly what we need."

There was a tear creeping down his cheek, and he ignored it. He'd clean the glass later, but right now he didn't care. "I never...besides M-24, I never had anyone I could trust at my back. But you...thanks to you and _him,_ I've got friends, kids to laugh with, people I consider almost a family. I eat great food, and I have good clothing, and I can sleep at night without being afraid of anything. I've got comrades to fight with me, good comrades that I can trust with my life. And even if it's all _his_ wishes for us, I know that you're the one who made it happen."

His fist clenched against the glass. "So...you have to come back, you bastard. Come back. Be our boss. Be the Chairman of Yeran High School. Be our scientist. Be _his _servant. Be our friend. Be Regis's mentor, and Siera's. Annoy the hell out of the Clan Leaders. Do whatever the hell you want. Just...be here. And we'll..." His voice cracked. "We'll do whatever we have to. We'll get stronger, better. We'll defeat everyone. It's okay if you can't fight. We'll just protect you and your master ourselves. If you never pick up the Dark Spear again, it's fine. We'll find a way. Takeo's guns, Tao's electricity and planning. I'll learn how to use my werewolf powers better, and the nobles will all improve their skills too, until we don't have to rely on you to save us all the time."

He sighed, and a bitter smile cracked his lips. "Damn it. I'm getting all emotional and crazy, and I can't even tell if you can hear me or not."

"He can." M-21 jerked upright and spun around.

Raizel stood in the doorway, his eyes sad. He hovered for a moment, then stepped into the room, moving forward until he could lay one pale hand against the glass.

M-21 watched him, then spoke softly. "He can hear me? Do you think so?"

Raizel nodded. "He can." Crimson eyes gazed upward, at the man who had been his servant for centuries. "He sleeps, but he is not unaware. And the bond we share..." The sorrow deepened in his gaze. "I can hear your grief, and your words, the feelings you all have for him, and I give them to him. But I think...he hears it himself, some of it."

M-21 swallowed the suddenly renewed lump in his throat. "Do you think...does it help?"

"Yes."

M-21 hesitated. "Do you think he'll wake up eventually?"

"Yes."

"All right then." M-21 looked at the silent figure in the glass tube. "That's good. In that case...there's probably dishes for me to wash upstairs. I can't make Rajak do my job all the time. So...I'll go for now." He put one hand back up to the glass, a gesture of farewell. "But I'll come back tomorrow. For sure. And every day until the day I help pull him out of that tank and carry him into the other room so Tao can run a diagnostic." Somewhere, he found the strength to smirk. "He'll hate that."

The smallest of smiles touched one corner of Raizel's mouth. "He will."

M-21 studied Frankenstein's motionless form one last time, then bowed his head in farewell and left the room.

_**Author's Note: **I wrote this before their first encounter with Ignes. But it still might happen. After all, even Frankenstein has his limits..._

_Yes, I am aware that I did not quote the scenes about questions and housing and all completely accurately. But...would M-21 remember them word for word, exactly as they were spoken? And I didn't want to just copy the words._


End file.
